


Words Between

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this <a href="http://hippity-hoppity-brigade.tumblr.com/post/94936757738/justastormie-junhinotori-the-boys-and">post</a> on tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Words Between

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [post](http://hippity-hoppity-brigade.tumblr.com/post/94936757738/justastormie-junhinotori-the-boys-and) on tumblr.

Her little phone vibrates the moment she steps into her apartment. Sighing softly she pulls it out of her purse as she sets about appeasing her vocal cats and her mouth twitches slightly at one corner as she reads it. The cats rubbing vigorously against her legs at the smell of their food.

_From: Treville  
To: Milady_

_I hear you had a busy day, my dear. Are you alright?_

She sets down the food bowls for the cats and ponders about how to answer. What would be appropriate. What wouldn't make the man come running to her door. She would have to restrain herself from getting stabby after a day like today if he decided to “accidentally” visit her tonight.

She sits down on a stool and begins to type in a message.

_From: Milady  
To: Treville_

_Just fine. Business as per the usual.  
Just fed the pets. How are you?_

She hits send on it and ponders what do for dinner, unsurprised when the little phone vibrates again.

_From: Treville  
To: Milady_

_Fine as well. Business as usual._  
The boys were crazy fools again as usual.  
Are you up for lunch later this week? Same place as usual at the usual time. 

She reads the message and tilts her head considering the question. She didn't think that there was anything pressing for her attention this week and she knew that if she ducked out, it would bring a fatherly Treville with questions to haunt her doorstep. 

Still she would have to check her day planner.

She types in a short response and hits send.

_From: Milady  
To: Treville_

_They usually are from what I hear._  
Of course. :)  
Will check my day planner to see if there is something that possible needs to be shifted around.   
See you soon. 

She keeps the phone in her hand as she heads over to the wine rack by her fridge, selecting a bottle of good wine as it vibrates again. She rolls her eyes fondly at the message.

_From: Treville  
To: Milady_

_Indeed._  
Excellent, look forward to seeing you there.  
Let me know if you need anything before then. 

_P.S. Please don't stab anyone._


End file.
